Idle Thoughts and Mutual Feelings
by fergie20
Summary: AU She was used to having a certain boy on her mind, but not this one. SasuHina. Done from prompts from Daily Lyric LJ group *Major Fluff* Now with Epilogue!
1. Idle Thoughts

She was used to having a certain boy on her mind, but not this one. While instead of thinking of the regular blonde with blue eyes, she was thinking of black hair with equally black eyes. She glanced down at her doodling to see the eyes she had been thinking about. While blushing, Hinata sneakily glanced around to see if anyone had noticed the doodle and turned over her notebook.

_'Why?' _She inwardly wailed._ 'Why now? I was content with just getting through rest of the High School!_' She felt like banging her head against her desk to rid the thoughts.

They had started when she has been paired with the lofty Uchiha for a class project. At first, she thought she was just concerned with his half of the project but then the thoughts popped up at home when she wasn't even thinking about school or the project. She wondered if her brain had a glitch and that it had to think about a boy all the time. She had major crush (which she would agree was on the obsession-like side of things) on Naruto for how many years and now that she had given up her crush on Naruto, her brain needed a new obsession/ crush.

She just thought it ironic that the obsession had to be on someone who she even knew wouldn't give her a shot. So she guessed she would have to let the obsession/ crush or what in the world she had run its course.

_'I couldn't I've chosen a celebrity?' _Hinata inwardly thought. '_At least then I wouldn't see them everyday at school and have to work on a project together.'_

"Okay everyone, get together with you partner and work on your project." Hinata felt her stomach drop and she pulse quicken.

The fates were conspiring against her, weren't they?

...

He didn't know what to make of the Hyuga. He would have sworn up and down that her attitude towards him had changed since them pairing up for the project. It wasn't hurting the project or the way either of them worked.

She wasn't a fan girl. Heck, the thought of it brought a smirk to his face. The only person that girl crushed on was Naruto. But it didn't change the fact something was different.

She blushed more frequently while at the same time she would get a puzzled look on her face while writing something down for their project. When he would ask if something was wrong she would get a deer in the headlights look and shake her head and get back to work quickly. He just hoped she wasn't getting sick.

He appreciated the fact that Hinata didn't have an interest in him. It let him relax and not worry about her jumping him. It let him focus on project.

He propped himself up on his elbow and watched Hinata write things down in her notebook. Her long hair drifted in the way and he thought it was rather pretty as he impulsively reached out to place the hair behind her ear to get it out of the way so she could continue. At the same moment, Hinata reached to place the hair behind her ear.

Their hands touched and Hinata froze as Sasuke hastily resumed his position of indifference after finishing putting the hair behind her ear. She warily eyed him from the other side of the table. Sasuke continued to put up his front and acted like nothing out of the ordinary happened. After a minute of staring at him, Hinata went back to writing at a quicker pace.

Sasuke inwardly sighed and began to take notes from the book in front of him.

'_That won't freak her out or anything. Smooth Uchiha.'_

Then again… at least he knew how to deal with fan girls…

...

He had placed her hair behind her ear. _'Why did he do that? Breathe Hinata! Breathe! It's nothing. Maybe he had seen a piece of paper in and decided to pick it out… and just decided to place her hair behind her ear for the heck of it. Right.'_

Hinata again cursed her luck. Why? After how many years of school with him and NOW her hormones decide that they want Sasuke Uchiha? She felt like cursing out loud, but that would give away her opinion.

And also make her classmates think she was a nut case.

By the time Hinata had finished taking notes, the bell rang for lunch. She quickly shut her notebook and stuffed it into her messenger bag. She was hungry but the sooner she left the Uchiha's presence and was in her friend's, the better.

Sasuke took his time closing his book and watched Hinata. She was really hurrying to leave to for lunch. Sasuke frowned slightly as the possibility that the Hyuga was scared of him crossed his mind. Was she scared of him? Is that why she rarely spoke or gave her opinion?

Sasuke decided that he really didn't want to scare away his partner so he decided to be friendlier-ish.

"Hey Hinata, thanks for getting me that information, it is really helping with my side of the project." The dark haired girl froze and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Y-You're welcome and thanks for getting my information too." She quietly answered and quickly left the room.

Sasuke had a feeling that his statement really hadn't had the desired effect. He narrowed his eyes in thought as a hand patted him on the shoulder.

"Another fan girl?" Jugo questioned curiously. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. Quite the opposite…"

"That's good, right?" The giant stated as he smiled good naturally.

Sasuke paused, "I don't know since the opposite would be that she either hates my guts or is scared of me. I almost wish she was a fan girl so I would know how to deal with her." As an after thought he wondered why he wished to know and why he wanted to make Hinata more comfortable around him. He usually didn't care.

Jugo chuckled at his friend's statement and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The tall teen just shook his head.

"Let's go to lunch. I'm sure Karin and Suigetsu have saved us a seat."

"Hn," Sasuke answered as they went to lunch.

...

The thoughts had evolved. They had evaded her dreams and sometimes she dreamed that after the Uchiha had pushed her hair behind her ear, he had kissed her.

Kiba and Shino had noticed she was more tired than usual and asked if things were alright at home. She had responded that things were fine. There was no need to worry them about her thought problem.

It also hadn't helped that Sasuke thought she was scared of him. So he was trying to be nicer than usual. Hinata had briefly thought about telling him that she had a crush on him and wished to be his fan girl so he would treat her with indifference.

But she was touched that Sasuke was trying to make her feel easier around him because she was 'scared' of him. This only increased the thoughts and Hinata's doodles in her notebook had increased with pictures of the Uchiha. Hinata would always recopy her notes in a different notebook and shred the paper. She really hoped that no one had caught on that she was crushing on the Uchiha.

...

Jugo watched the Hyuga as she interacted with Sasuke. Sasuke was stumped since him being nice wasn't have a positive effect. The girl seemed to be more scared of him. Sasuke had asked Jugo to observe them as they worked.

As the minutes when by, Jugo noticed something. Hinata wasn't scared of Sasuke. She didn't act scared, but it wasn't all shyness either. Jugo's eyes widened then smiled when he finally realized what he was seeing.

Hinata had a crush on Sasuke and didn't wish to show it so she was trying to stay aloof and not let it affect her work. Jugo almost laughed. Sasuke's plan to be nice to the Hyuga wasn't helping. It was probably was making the girl miserable. Satisfied, Jugo focused on his own project.

"What?" Sasuke stated after Jugo had informed him of his observations. Jugo shrugged.

"It's just what I saw and what I saw was a girl crushing."

Sasuke leaned back in the chair. He was secretly relieved that she wasn't scared of him. Now the fact that she had a crush on him and didn't wish to reveal it spoke volumes. Though, the last time she had informed her crush of her affections they had been denied quite publicly.

A thought popped into Sasuke's head and as he thought more on it, the more he liked it. He smirked as his plan came together in his head. Jugo didn't know what to make of the smirk on his friend's face. He just hoped that his friend wasn't planning anything too crazy.

…

January 19: You are everywhere inside my head  
Artist: Emmy Rossum  
Song: 'Falling'

_Dis: I do not own Naruto, Kishi does_


	2. Mutual Feelings

She was in love, and it utterly depressed her.

Many would tell her inform her she didn't know what love was, (if she did tell anyone about her feelings) but she knew she was. The thoughts that she had for Sasuke Uchiha had turned from I like you a lot to full blown I love you. She didn't care that he was antisocial and arrogant. She loved the way he was friendlier toward her because he believed her to be scared of him even though she wasn't and when he continued to be friendly and charming after she dropped her guard and allowed herself to enjoy his company. The feelings that she had for Sasuke surpassed the ones she had ever had for Naruto. They would talk about nothing and cover many topics while working on their projects trying to pass the time.

Today would be the last day that they would work together on this project and Sasuke wouldn't talk to her again.

...

He had told Hinata to meet him in the library so they could finish up on the project. It was public so she wouldn't expect anything and yet they would be secluded enough that it was private.

He was planning on asking her out.

The past couple weeks, he let his guard down and was charming and watched as Hinata let herself out of her shell. She continued to be shy, but she voiced her opinion more and was more open. Then he no longer had to force himself to be charming or friendly toward the Hyuga. And when he did that, he enjoyed her company more and more as they worked on their project together. She herself smiled and laughed at his offhand comments about their classmates which in turn would make him smirk at her reaction.

She was beautiful and for the first time in his life, Sasuke was glad the dobe was an idiot. Hinata was a wonderful person and Naruto was an idiot for not even giving her a chance or getting to know her better. Sasuke was slightly glad that Kakashi had paired them up for this project.

"Um, h-hello? Sasuke you there?" Hinata's quiet voice echoed as she came into the study area of the library. She hugged her tote bag to body as she looked about.

"Yeah I am. I'm over here." Sasuke rose and gave a brief wave from the table he was at. Hinata's eyes lighted up and she smiled as she saw him and began to walk his way. Sasuke, in response, smirked at her made a gesture at the chair beside him as she got nearer.

"Hi Sasuke," She greeted and he nodded in return. "You bring your laptop?"

"Yes," He reached into the book bag beside him and pulled out the laptop. "Ready to blow everyone out of the water with our project?"

Hinata giggled and nodded as she took the chair beside Sasuke and they got to work.

...

They were recalling tales from their childhoods and laughing at themselves and their classmates. They had finished up the project thirty minutes ago but they continued to talk to each. When the conversation died down, Sasuke decided to make his move.

"So, what are you planning on doing this weekend Hinata?" He asked casually as he leaned back his chair. Hinata shifted in hers.

"Oh nothing really. Probably just hang out at home." She shrugged and Sasuke was inwardly delighted.

"Would you like to hang out together this weekend?" Sasuke watched as Hinata brightly smiled.

"I-I would be delighted too! Who else would be with us?" She asked curiously leaning in. Sasuke set down his chair and leaned in also. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Well, it would be just us, alone."

"A-Alone?" Hinata stated shocked. "Like a d-"

"Yes, I am asking you out on a date Hinata Hyuga. Would you like to?" Sasuke looked at her earnestly as Hinata's enlarged and her mind spun.

_'He wants a date with me? Am I dreaming?'_ She discreetly pinched herself. _'Ouch! Yup, I'm awake.'_

"Yes! I would enjoy that very much!" She blurted enthusiastically informed her project partner.

"Great!" He responded. "So I'll pick you up around six tomorrow night?" He asked as he stood up and placed his laptop in his book bag.

"Um, that's okay with me!" Hinata also stood up and again hugged her bag to her body.

Sasuke held out his hand towards her. "I will escort you to your car." She nodded and laced her fingers with his. They walked in a comfortable silence until they stood next to Hinata's car.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed her on the cheek as she was opening her car door. "See you tomorrow in class Hinata." Hinata blushed and nodded in response and watched dreamily as he walked away toward his car.

...

Hinata debated about telling her friends about her date with Sasuke. While they might be happy that she was moving on, it was with the wrong person in their eyes. Kiba saw Sasuke as a stuck-up jerk with an attitude problem. Shino never voiced his opinion but Hinata had a feeling it was along the same lines as Kiba's. She was seriously regretting not telling them about her crush in the first place, then this wouldn't be so much as a shock. She twirled her hair around her finger and rested her head on her elbow as she waited for her friends at their regular lunch table.

She was still deep in thought as Kiba slid his tray onto the table and Shino silently did the same. The two looked at Hinata's far away expression and exchanged a look with each other before sitting down.

"Earth to Hinata. Please return to the cafeteria to enjoy the," Kiba looked down at the food and crinkled his nose, "food." Hinata started and blinked owlishly at her two friends as they smiled in amusement at her reaction.

"Hi guys." She stated as she placed her hands in her lap. "What's up?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing. You have been very… dreamy today." Shino stated quietly. "While it is better than you being tired, we both wonder what changed."

Hinata kept a blank face as she responded, "I just got a really good nights sleep. I have been really worried about my project." Kiba raised an eyebrow as Shino nodded slowly. Kiba peered at Hinata.

"You've been around the Uchiha too much." He stated looking serious. "Seriously, you're beginning to brood like him."

"I-I am?" Hinata stammered as she blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Aw, it's okay!" Kiba gave Hinata a half hug from the side. "Just giving you crap!"

Hinata smiled and looked over at Shino. He looked like he wanted to ask something else but was keeping it to himself. She smiled at him convincingly and he nodded.

Hinata mentally sighed in relief. She wouldn't have to tell them, at least not yet.

...

"You going out tonight?" Jugo asked Sasuke on their walk back to their apartment.

"Yeah, I am." Sasuke answered.

"With her?" Jugo questioned again with a smile.

"Yup."

"Hope you have a good time."

"Thanks."

...

Sasuke had taken her to a restaurant in the next town over. Hinata was rather glad that he had. That way they wouldn't run into anyone that knew them, much less be spotted by his fan club or run into Kiba or Shino.

Hinata smiled softly over at Sasuke as he took a drink of water. He quirked an eyebrow at her over the rim of the glass and calmly set the glass down on the table.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked.

"Yes. A very good time," Hinata responded. "What do you have planned after this?"

"Oh… that's a secret." Sasuke smirked devilishly and Hinata felt butterflies in her stomach at that smile. Sasuke reached out and placed his hand over hers that was on the table. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Hinata blushed and ducked her head.

"O-Oh. Well I guess I will just have to wait then." She softly answered and Sasuke chuckled.

"You want to go get some ice cream?" He asked and Hinata nodded. "Okay then I'll pay for our food here and we'll head over to ice cream place down the street." Hinata nodded again and Sasuke squeezed her hand before rising out of his chair, grabbing his jacket, and heading towards the cash register.

Hinata rose from her chair after him and put on her light coat. She quickly made her way from their table to the front of the store Sasuke was finishing up his transaction. He smirked at her and held out his hand. Hinata placed hers in his as the cashier handed back Sasuke's debit card. Sasuke placed the card in his wallet and put his wallet away. He nodded at the cashier and gently tugged Hinata's hand as he started for the door she followed him.

They walked down the street to the ice cream shop and ordered ice cream. They mutually agreed on eating them outside because of the lovely spring weather. Sasuke picked a bench and sat down and Hinata joined him as she ate her ice cream cone. They sat relatively close, but there was still space between the two.

Hinata happily finished off her cone and looked over at Sasuke who was only half way done. She quirked her head and smiled at Sasuke who smirked back at her.

"You eat your ice cream really slow." Hinata stated.

"You eat yours really fast." Sasuke replied. Hinata giggled. Sasuke finished his ice cream quickly after that and the two just sat and watched traffic go by.

A slight breeze had picked up and Hinata unconsciously shifted closer to Sasuke. He noticed and put his arm behind her on the bench and he shifted closer to her. Hinata played with her fingers in her lap.

"So…" She asked timidly, "What's the secret?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned in close. "Do you wanna know?"

Hinata nodded her head and leaned in close too. "Of course!"

Sasuke reached over and tucked some of her hair behind her ear and then cupped her cheek. Hinata gasped quietly at the action and Sasuke smoothly moved his thumb across her cheek. "You make me happy and I genuinely care how you feel. Making you smile is what I have been trying to do everyday since I realized that I liked you."

Hinata placed a hand over the one that cupped her face and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. She then mirrored Sasuke's action and placed her hand on the side of his face. "I-I began liking you when we were first paired up. I tried to tell myself that I couldn't fall for you because then I would be like everyone else in the class. But then you were charming and changed your attitude around me because you thought I was frightened of you and then that's when I just accepted the fact that I liked you." She gave a brief smile and Sasuke returned it.

He continued to stroke the side of her face with his thumb. "Well, what do you want to do? You want to see if we can work out?" He asked quietly. Hinata nodded quickly.

"Yes, I would. I don't think I could forgive myself if I didn't try."

"Well then…"

Sasuke closed the gap and kissed Hinata square on the lips. She was momentary surprised before responding back. A few seconds later they parted. Sasuke played with her hair briefly before she grabbed his hand and laced it with hers.

"I believe we have come to an understanding Miss Hyuga." Sasuke stated and Hinata squeezed his hand.

"I believe we have Mr. Uchiha."

With that, Sasuke leaned in again kissed her and this time, Hinata wasn't surprised.

...

January 2: Because it takes more than an effort to stay away from you  
Artist: Michael Buble  
Song: 'Baby (You've Got What It Takes)'

_Hope you enjoyed this two shot! :] Read and Review!_

_Dis: I do not own Naruto, Kishi does._

_**Edit 9/20/10**_


	3. Future Plans Or Therefore Lack Of

…..

To say the relationship of Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha shocked the general populous of the high school was an understatement.

It caused an explosive reaction.

Rumors spread wildly in the last few days of school that it was a ploy by the Uchiha to keep the fan club away from Sasuke's graduation party while others whispered that it was a Hyuga plot to get rid of the Uchiha. Some just stated it was a matter of time before all the girls in the senior class fell under the Uchiha's spell and into his bed, which then made everyone re-evaluate the way they viewed the Hyuga as a minx determined to make her former crush jealous by using one of his best friends.

Of course, what caused the populous to have such an explosive reaction was one of the simplest actions of PDA. Sasuke Uchiha forgot himself and kissed his girlfriend of three weeks Hinata Hyuga on the cheek.

In the middle of the square.

During free period.

With everyone in the High School present.

A collective gasp rang out from the students which caused Sasuke and Hinata to freeze as they realized that they have just announced their relationship haphazardly to their fellow peers. Sasuke unconsciously hugged Hinata tighter against him as he wondered what would happen next as Hinata wrapped her arms around him as well.

Hinata's eyes darted toward Kiba and Shino who were wear their OMGWTF faces. Well Kiba was, Shino's eyebrows were just lost in his hairline. The expression on her face must have been pleading enough to make Shino pat Kiba's shoulder and the two shared a look before nodding toward her. Shino mouthed 'We'll talk later' to the girl and she smiled slightly. Sasuke meanwhile looked towards his friends who wore the same expressions, except Jugo, who wore a pleased smile. Sasuke nodded toward Jugo who then turned to Suigetsu and Karin to explain things. Sasuke and Hinata then looked at each other.

"Do you want to run?" He jokingly murmured in her ear.

She blushed and responded, "It would make it look worse."

"Hn," was the response as Sasuke eyed the rest of their classmates and peers. Some were in shock still as others had gone back to what they were doing since no one blew up at the display. Some still watched the couple still waiting for a reaction from those who were still shocked. Sakura and Naruto were whispering wildly with exaggerated movements as a bemused Sai sketched the varying expressions on everyone's faces. Ino gapped as Chouji and Shikamaru returned to their previous conversation as Kiba and Shino had fallen into a discussion over the actions that had just transpired.

"Your friends are taking this rather well," Sasuke commented dryly as he watched the discussion between his girlfriend's close friends.

"They trust my judgment, though they may question it now," Hinata joked back shifting her hold on her boyfriend. She noticed more people were stirring. "I think I may want to retract my previous statement."

"Which one?" He quipped back as he edged closer to the nearest exit.

"The one about running," she muttered as those who fainted woke and the general murmur rose and Hinata felt slight claustrophobic as it seemed people moved in closer.

"Fine by me." Sasuke stated as he nodded at Jugo who returned his nod as Sasuke threaded his fingers with Hinata's and tugged lightly as they began their escape. The two gracefully exited the square then took off running down the sidewalk once they were out of eye shot.

"How long do you give them?" Hinata asked as she lightly panted next to the lockers in the school. Sasuke glanced at the giant clock on the wall as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Five minutes. Seven tops. School gets out in a minute and that will give us the head start we need." Sasuke paused and looked at the flushed Hinata. "I think they handled it rather well. Don't you think?"

"Ha," was the reply from the bluenette as she adjusted her messenger bag. "I'm just glad I wasn't mobbed." She muttered as she smoothed the bag's flap down. Sasuke's hand threaded through hers and one hand turned up her chin.

"I wouldn't allow that Hinata," Sasuke seriously informed her. He glanced around before planting a kiss on her lips and pulled away. "Now let's go." Hinata nodded and smiled as the couple quickly traversed the high schools halls before the bell rung. The two exchanged glances as they reached the school doors and sprinted towards Sasuke's black car as students poured out of classrooms and the square.

The couple quickly jumped into the car. Sasuke shoved the keys into the ignition as Hinata tossed their bags in the back while putting on her seat belt. The car roared to life and Sasuke glanced back as he put the car into reverse and backed out of the school parking lot before anyone acould stall them.

Hinata let a giggle escape as they turned onto the highway. She covered her mouth as she glanced at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. The said action caused Hinata to let out a full fledged laugh.

"I'm sorry! It's just that-" Laughter burst forth again and Sasuke set the cruise control before dividing his attention between the road and Hinata. "I feel like we're running away from the law."

"Hinata, I don't think I have been compared to an outlaw." Hinata's laughter calmed down back to a giggle. "But," Sasuke added with a smirk. "I think running away from crazy fan girls is like running away from the law." Hinata giggled and blushed for the silliness of it all as she leaned against the seat and grabbed Sasuke's hand which rested on the console of the car.

"We almost made it to summer though," Hinata commented as she settled into the seat better.

"Hn, yeah we did." He absently responded as he turned off at their exit. "I still can't believe you told Neji before Kiba and Shino." Hinata bit her lip as she checked the road as well as Sasuke turned right.

"Well, it's hard to keep secrets from him. And he knew something was up within a couple days."

And he was surprisingly supportive of her relationship with Sasuke, which surprised her. She had actually retold him again to make sure he heard right. His only reply was that he could tell that Sasuke made her happy and he wasn't going to get in the way of that until that changed.

Sasuke shook his head as he parked. Hinata grabbed her bag and the two exited the car and headed for the benches in the center of the park they stopped at. Hinata leaned into Sasuke as they sat down and settled.

Hinata sighed. "I don't want to go back to school tomorrow."

Sasuke smirked. "I thought we could surprise them even more. Act like we don't even know each other and deny that what happened today." Hinata glanced up at him with an exasperated look. "Or we could get ISS for excessive PDA." Hinata blushed bright red at the suggestion of making out in front of their classmates and teachers. Sasuke's smirk broadened at the blush and kissed Hinata on the cheek. "Or we could-" Sasuke whispered into her ear and Hinata's eyes enlarged before she hit him in the arm.

"Sasuke! I can't even. I don't believe you even said that!" Hinata gapped in surprise at the suggestion.

"So you'll consider it?" Sasuke grinned at his girlfriend not immediately vetoing the idea.

"And give everyone a heart attack as well as- Mmm!" Sasuke silenced her by kissing her and Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as she shifted towards him as she ended the kiss. "Are you trying to persuade me?"

"Maybe? Is it working?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Can we do that after we have been handed our diplomas?"

…

_Use your imaginations. ;]_

_You wanted a epilogue- you get one! haha._

_March 17 2011- Lyrics: Make me believe that this is a real life fairytale__  
Song: Real Life Fairytale  
Artist: Plumb_

_Disclaimer: Don't own. Kishi does._

_Read and Review if you have the time. And didn't die of overdose of fluff._


End file.
